


Return

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Sometimes comfort comes from the most unexpected source.Complete.





	

Through the years, Spock had considered he had grown to understand humans better because of the increased amount of time he'd spent with them. And he thought that he at least understood something about one human he spent the most amount of time with.  
Nyota Uhura. She was brilliant. A mind as sharp as any he'd ever known. And she was compassionate, kind. And until recently, she had been a special part of his life. 

He knew it was his fault. He was the one who had started to talk about going to Vulcan. He had started off the chain of events that lead to their separation. But at Jim's birthday drinks, she had bought drinks too him, had spent most of the evening beside him, talking. And it seemed as though they were building bridges in their relationship.  
So when she was at his door that evening, he was delighted. She stepped inside a nervous tension about her. He'd offered her a drink but she wouldn't move further into the room. Instead she handed him a box.  
There was an undeniable excitement inside of him, something that was thrilled with her for taking this step in their relationship, but when he looked at her, really took her in, he saw it. 

“Things have really been put into perspective since Yorktown. I was holding onto the past when we should be embracing the future. If going to Vulcan is what you want-”

“I wish to remain in Starfleet,” he said, desperate suddenly with where this was going. And the way she looks at him, with pity, makes it worse. 

“I think whatever you decide, we should have a fresh start.” 

And that was it. She frowned sadly at him and pushed some hair off of her shoulder and suddenly he knew what was in the box when he noticed her bare neck. “I'm sorry,” she says but she slips passed him and leaves him with his tainted jewellery.  
He stands in the doorway to his room, some joyless box on Yorktown, and opens the box. His Mother's necklace looks back at him.  
And he misses her looking at it. Not just misses her. It aches. It pulls and crushes his heart so much it physically hurts him. Everyone says the pain lessens in time but they are just lies. It hurts as much as it always did. He wants her back. Wants things to be simple and normal, like they once were, where a school bully was the biggest challenge in his life. His Father would talk to him, but at bed, his mother would hug him and kiss his head and tell him she loved him, no matter what. That she always would.  
But she left him.  
Left him without anyone to love him and it hurt. 

His vision blurred with tears and he watched them fall into the box. It was appropriate enough, he supposed, they were for his Mother. 

A sound at his still open door made him look up. He had imaged seeing Uhura there, having changed her mind, knowing she'd made a mistake. But it wasn't her. 

McCoy stood there looking concerned as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
Spock was stood there, dumbly holding the box open, tears fresh on his face and he didn't even feel a shred of embarrassment about being found this way. 

McCoy looked at the box and made a sound as though it explained everything. Gently, he took the box from Spock's hands and closed it. “You know, maybe it's for the best right now.” McCoy says. Spock looks at him as though he's grown an extra head. “I didn't think divorce was the best thing that ever happened to me, but I wouldn't be here otherwise.”

“You hate space,” Spock says. 

“I don't come for the scenery, I come for the people.”

“You said Yorktown was like a snow globe...”

“I know what I said,” McCoy interrupts. He puts the box to one side. “Why don't you come out for a bit. I was going to meet Jim.”

“I do not wish to go anywhere.” Spock says. 

“C'mon, Spock. I'm not leaving you here to mope on your own.”

“I am not moping.” Spock says. “And I am not leaving.”

“Fine.” McCoy takes out his communicator. “Hey Jim, change of plan, grab food and bring it to Spock's. We're hanging out here instead.”

“Really?” Jim says. “you're sure he's okay with that?”

“Yeah, I'm sure he's fine about it, I'm here already. He's excited about it.”

“Excited?”

“Well, you know.... underneath all the other stuff, I'm sure he's a little excited.”

“Okay, I'll be there soon.”

“Bring food for Spock too,” McCoy adds before closing the communicator. He smiles at Spock, pleased with himself.

“I was quite content alone, Doctor.” Spock says. “However, I do believe that some good company maybe be sufficient.” 

“What did I tell you Spock? I'm here for the people.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not anti-Spuhura, it just worked for this story to have them break up.


End file.
